Magic Always Has Consequences
by twin1
Summary: Night World - What happens when a spell goes wrong?
1. Chapter One

Disclaimer: I don't own anything except my ideas.

A/N: I'd like to thank **hisluv** for helping me with some of the ideas, and I apologise if any of the characters are out of character, as this sort of thing didn't happen in the books, so I didn't really know how they would react.

Magic Always Has Consequences

Chapter One

James smiled, feeling the warmth of another person reach him across the bed. He stretched out and pulled her in towards him, breathing in deeply the scent of Jasmine. That's funny, he thought. That doesn't smell like Poppy. Oh well, she might have changed her perfume.

He brought her in closer and settled himself spoon-like against her back before kissing her neck. He moved a hand up her shirt and began to stroke the soft, silky skin of her flat stomach. He stopped the caress and moved the hand upwards while the other hand moved lower down.

Then, just as he had started stroking a breast and had slipped a knee between both of hers, reaching for the trouser fastening at the same time, she let out a small scream that stopped him in his tracks.

It also forced him to open his eyes and to become fully awake, only then realising that he hadn't felt the soulmate connection and the woman in his bed was taller, curvier, and had a lot more up top than Poppy. She was also fully dressed which should have alerted him as well.

As he looked down at her head, he saw that she had long, dark hair, slightly wavy. No, definitely not Poppy. He shifted quickly back and pulled away his hands before he embarrassed himself further. Luckily his body cooled down quickly, solving that particular problem.

He sat up and so did his companion, neither looking each other in the eye.

"Um." He began. "Um, I thought you were someone else."

"Poppy. I know, James, don't worry about it. We can just forget it ever happened."

"Um. What's your name?" She turned to face him and he saw that she had beautiful clear blue eyes. In fact, if James hadn't had Poppy, he might have been tempted.

She smiled at him and held out her hand. "My name's Mary-Lynnette Carter, I'm Ash's Soulmate." James sat up straighter. So this was the soulmate Ash had been pining for.

"Um James?" She asked after another uncomfortable silence.

"Yes."

"Shouldn't we get out of bed?"

"Yes." He reached for the blanket so he could pull it back and climb out, but before he could, Mary-Lynnette stopped him with a hand on his arm. He looked at her enquiringly.

"Sorry about this James, I'd hate to embarrass you further, though of course it's possibly saving you from some, but are you even wearing any clothes, because you know, it didn't feel like it, I mean I guess I can't really say, but…oh god did I really just say that? Um…oh dear." Mary-Lynnette's face turned a darker shade of red, the kind that goes well with dark hair, and she noticed that James had also turned a darker shade.

Poor James. She felt sorry for him; after all, he didn't really know what was going on, not like she did.

She scrambled out of bed, tripping over in her haste, and rushed to the door, hoping no-one would see her leave James's room. Unfortunately, just as she was about to grasp the doorknob, the door opened, revealing several guys standing there – including Ash.


	2. Chapter Two

Disclaimer: I don't own anything except my ideas.

A/N: The end of the chapter may seem like Slash, but it isn't. You'll have to wait 'till the next chapter to find out what was happening!

Magic Always Has Consequences  


Chapter Two

The first thing she noticed was their lack of clothing, something they themselves did not seem to realise.

It took her a few minutes to recover because of two things. One, the shock, and two, though she was completely in love with her soulmate, it didn't mean she couldn't enjoy looking at the four completely hot guys. Especially as one of them was said soulmate. Besides, it really was fun to see them squirm.

When she had recovered, it was to see Ash frowning at her, and the other three blushing, though only slightly, due to being used to the attention.

"Mare." Ash said. David, Eric and Galen all turned to look at him, confused.

"Your clothes and hair are all rumpled, and what the hell were you doing in James' bed?" Mary-Lynnette groaned. Ash must have looked past her at he rumpled bed she had just vacated, James standing by it, sheepishly, not dressed yet.

"James man, what are you doing with no clothes on?" James got an amused look on his face at David's question.

"I'm not the only one here in the nude."

The four guys looked down at themselves; the only one not really embarrassed was Ash, who had more important things on his mind.

"Mare, what time did you get here?"

"I've been here for two weeks, Ash, two whole weeks which neither of you seem to remember. I mean, I wouldn't really expect _you_ to remember, Galen, but you other guys should remember something."

"So the reason you know my name is because you've already met me, and have known me for two whole weeks, yet I've only just met you?" Galen asked rhetorically.

"And that's how you knew my name as well when we woke up in bed together, me naked, and I completely embarrassed myself by…" He stopped at the look on Ash's face.

"Naked!" James' cousin exclaimed. "Together!"

"Ash, hold on a minute." James tensed his muscles ready to defend himself. "We didn't do anything, well she didn't, I did and then I only groped her a little bit, and that was only because I thought she was Poppy, and…" He looked at Mary-Lynnette. "I'm babbling, aren't I..?" He turned back to Ash and only just missed a right-hook in the eye.

Suddenly a scream came from down below, and the group ran off to the kitchen, James grabbing something of Poppy's off of a hanger before leaving.

When they got downstairs, they found Hannah sat in a rocking chair with Thierry on her lap. Hannah was staring at Thierry, while holding a bottle a few inches away from his mouth, a drop of milk forming at the end of the teat.

As they watched, a naked Thierry climbed off of her, stared at her, and down at himself in confusion. He turned as he realised he was being watched and looked at his friends for answers. Ash just shrugged.

"We know how you feel, mate, but maybe you should ask the girls, because we don't know what the hell is going on."

"Thierry." Hannah said. "We'll explain this, but not right now, we should probably get all the guys together first, so we only have to do it once. You might want to get dressed as well." Then she gave James a strange look. "I don't think that little black number really does anything for you, you're not really very petite, and let's face it, you don't have any curves at all."

While Thierry tried to figure out where Hannah's rather out of character remark came from, the others had looked behind at James, resulting with Ash howling with laughter.

James was wearing a black, silk, negligee, though he was using it as a skirt as it obviously didn't fit him properly.

James scowled, and pointed out that at least he wasn't naked anymore, like the others. This shut them up at once.

They looked up at the ceiling at some very loud banging noises coming from the bedroom above.

"That's Quinn's bedroom isn't it?" Eric asked. Thierry nodded. They listened carefully to find out what the noises were, and wished they hadn't when they heard some loud moaning noises, and some grunts. The noises were coming from male voice boxes; at least two of them.

They were just wondering what to do, when they heard swearing and screams of pain.


End file.
